Our first encounter (ereri fanfic)
by allaroundtheanimeworld
Summary: Levi x Eren ONE SHOT fanfic. Eren POV (please keep in mind this is my first fanfic so please be kind with the criticism) Rated T for mild language. It was supposed to be a normal trip to the grocery store until it started to rain. Eren took cover in a nearby cafe only to be served by a breathtaking grey eyed man. (Sorry I suck at summaries, but enjoy)


I woke with a sudden brightness in my eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows and grunted, a natural reponse from me in the morning. I turned on my side, but the light didn't evade me. I grunted again, a sign of surrender, and sat up in my bed.

I was met with my open window, with the curtains pulled back. _Ugh great, no wonder._ I itch the back of my soft brown hair, and looked at my messy room. I glanced at my clock, and decided to go to the kitchen.

I danced through my room, dodging all the mess on the floor. I entered the messy kitchen, and cleared some room on my counter with my elbow to make some coffee. As the coffee was made, I looked around my small fridge for some food but gave when I realized I had to make something from scratch.

Beep, beep, beep. _Oh, the coffee's done. _I closed the frig door, and poured my coffee into a mug. _I should go shopping today... _I made my way back to my room, and grimaced at the mess in my small apartment.

I took sips of my coffee, and contemplated what to wear as I ransacked my closet. After changing, I looked at myself in the mirror, and tried to fix my bird nest of a hair. Eventually, I threw my hairs up in defeat.

I looked more closely in the mirror, and took noticed of my wide blue-green eyes. _At least they look nice. _Grabbing my phone, and house keys, I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. After I was done, I left my apartment, and made my way out the apartment complex.

Walking outside my apartment complex, I noticed it was cloudier than I thought. _It looks like its gonna rain..._ I hurried through the busy streets, and entered the grocery store. Grabbing a cart, I went through the aisles, taking what I wanted. Which mostly consisted of cheap waffles, nutella, and bacon.

After paying at the checkout desk, I walked out of the store with a single bag. Then I noticed the weather, _holy shit, what the fuck? _I scowled at the drizzling clouds, and tried to hurry home. But before I knew it, the drizzle had turned into a downpour, and I found myself getting wet.

I tsked, at the coldness seeping through me. _Great, I won't be home for another ten minutes. _I looked around and found a nearby cafe to wait out the rain. I entered the cafe panting, and took a seat at a booth.

The cafe was empty, except for a few customers and workers. The cafe was nice, it was welcoming and quiet. I sighed and took out my phone to look at the weather. _Rain for the rest of the day?! Whaattt. _I facepalmed, and decided whether to call Armin or Mikasa to pick me up.

"Jesus, you're all wet." A voice said, bitterly. I turned towards the voice, and saw a waiter. Suddenly, I felt the wind knocked out of me. The man had intense steel eyes, and sported a sharp undercut. He was beautiful, and I couldn't help but gape at the man.

"You look like a lost puppy." The waiter remarked, resting a hand on his waist. I didn't reply, and the man tsked, "well? Aren't you going to say something back?" He raised one eyebrow up, expectantly.

I shook my head, trying to get over my stare. "Y-yes." I replied, still trying to gain composure. "Yes, what?" The waiter said, growing tired of my vague responses.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbstruck. The waiter rolled his eyes, and tsked. "Whatever," he handed me the cafe menu. " Drink?" He asked.

"U-um ah," I clumsily picked up the menu and hurried through the menu, looking for the drinks section. "What do you have?" I continued, "warm drinks, anyways." The waiter suddenly got closer to me.

I caught his name tag and read Levi. _Levi..._ I thought to myself, testing out the name. He smelled of nice cologne and I took a deep breath, breathing his scent in. He grabbed my menu and turned it around, pointing at the bottom of the page. "Warm drinks we have coffee, tea, and milk." He answered, getting his personal space back, "which one do you want?"

"I'll take black coffee." I said after looking at the choices of coffee in the menu. Levi didn't reply, and I looked up at him only to see his one eyebrow raised. "What?" I asked defensively. But Levi didn't reply.

Levi rolled his eyes, and took away my menu. "What?" I asked again. And again, Levi treated me with silence. He walked away towards the store kitchen, leaving me unanswered.

_Whats his problem? _I thought to myself. I rested my head on my hand.. _He is super handsome though... His eyes are just, wow. He's pretty muscular too, which is nice. _I lowered my eyebrows, _I think I'm taller than him though? _

I sighed, and looked out the window, t_he rains not getting better either...Maybe I should just call Mikasa to pick me up..._ _Wait, but then she'll yell at me for not bringing an umbrella. And baby me for getting wet. _

I raised my head, _yeahhh, no. I'll call Armin then. Wait, but he has college classes right now. _I grunted, _great. Now, I have no choice but to wait this out, ugh. _I facepalmed.

"What, brat?" A familiar voice called. I raised my head to see Levi with a mug. "Huh?" I asked, puzzled. "You said something." Levi put the mug on the table and I put my hands around the cup, feeling its warmth.

"Just the weather, you know." I implied. Levi seemed to understand, he shrugged, and I smiled. Then my face fell.

"Why is this milk?" I asked, frowning. "Cuz your'e too young to be drinking coffee." Levi deadpanned. I furrowed my eyebrows, "I'll have you know, I'm 21, and I already drink coffee." I remarked. I pushed the milk away. " I don't care, you're too young to be drinking coffee." Levi crossed his arms.

"I can drink what I want. I ordered it." I challenged. "We I'm not serving you anything else, shitty brat. Now drink it before it gets cold." He ordered. His eyes were as intense as ever, but I refused to back down. Today was a shitty day, and I'm not going to let some sexy midgit with a hot bod condesend me into drinking some god damn milk. _Im 21 damnit, and I'm not a brat._

I scowled, "no, I want coffee, and I'm not a brat." Levi returned my scowl, "you are a brat, and your'e not getting anything else." Levi announced, then turned to walk away. "H-hey!" I called out getting up after him, but he didn't turn back. I huffed, and sat back down. _What an asshole!_ I thought to himself. I saw him taking care of a customer at the front counter, _a sexy asshole..._

He looked apathetic, and his eyes seemed less intense. He sighed, handing the customer their money with a disinterested, "thank you for shopping with us and have a nice day." The customer left, and he rolled his eyes.

He caught my gaze, grey eyes to blue-green eyes, and I quickly looked away.

I tried to get my mind off of Levi, and noticed my skin felt itchy all over and I realized it was because of my wet clothes. My skin was pink, and raw. I looked at the table and noticed multiple wet puddles wear my arms were. I ran my hand through my hair,_ my hairs still wet too..._I sighed, slumping my shoulders, _I'm so getting sick for this. _

Suddenly, I felt something hit my face, and I saw white fuzziness. I grabbed at whatever it was and pulled it off my face. _A towel?_ I looked at Levi, who was standing next to me. "You look ridiculous. Dry off." He ordered.

I opened my mouth to fight back, but decided against it. I dried my hair, and tried to get what rain there was from my clothes. "Thanks." I smiled, and handed him back the now wet towel. "Don't thank me, you were getting water all over the place." He said.

"Suree." I said sarcastically. Then Levi threw the towel at me again, "what did you say, brat?" He accused defensively. I laughed and threw the towl back at him, "nothing, nothing!" Levi muttered something I couldn't hear, and rolled his eyes.

"The stores closing soon. Are you going to get picked up or what?" He questioned. I was dumbstruck, "the stores closing soon? What time?" I asked. Levi shrugged, "Ten mintues?" I looked outside and took notice that the rain didn't lessen at all.

"Ugh great." I groaned. I threw my head in my hands. "No ride?" He asked. I nodded in reply. There was a moment of silence until Levi spoke up again. "Well thats what you get for being a shitty brat." He remarked as he took seat across from me.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I replied sarcastically. I sighed, " I can call my sister, but she'll yell at me for being careless..." Levi simply nodded his head, "good sister you got there. I would too." I gently kicked Levi's leg.

Levi seemed unfazed by my kick, and turned his attention towards my milk. "You didn't drink your milk yet." He said, more as a statement then a question. I scoffed, "I asked for coffee. Thats your fault."

Levi raised an eyebrow in question, then leaned back against the seat, his arms folded. "You really are a shitty brat." I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "no, I'm not! Geez, I'm 21 now." I claimed. Levi smirked.

"Tell you what brat, if you finish your milk, I'll give you a ride home." Levi proposed. I widened my eyes, "really? Could you?" I beamed. "Only if you finish your milk, brat." He answered.

Levi got up from the booth, and threw the wet towel over his shoulder. He started to walk away, until he turned to me. "I'll check on you in five mintues, be ready to leave by then." With that, Levi turned back and continued to walk towards the cafe kitchen.

I smiled brightly, and chugged down my luke warm milk. _Yes! I'm getting a ride home! And from Levi! Yes, yes yes! _I grinned, _and Mikasa won't be mad at me either!_ I did a happy dance inside, and soon Levi came back to get me.

"Did you finish your milk?" He questioned. I nodded my head ecstatically and showed him the mug to prove it to him. He smirked, "good. Now get your shit, we're leaving." I nodded happily, and got my grocery bags.

Levi placed the cup on the front counter, "ready?" He asked, walking towards the exit. "Yup." I answered, following him through the door. We exited the cafe, and Levi locked the store closed.

Afterwards, Levi took out his umbrella and pulled me under the umbrella with him. My eyes widened at his actions, I felt my face heat up with our lack of personal space. I cleared my voice, and whispered out a small 'thanks.'

We walked to Levi's car, and at one point Levi put his arm around my waist with a , 'don't get wet, shitty brat.' I usually would have said something back, but his words held no bite, and I simply nodded with a slight blush.

Once we reached his car, he opened the passenger seat for me, and I got in. I placed my bag between my feet and put on the seat belt. Not long after Levi got in the drivers side, and put on his seat belt.

"Where's your house?" He asked, putting the car into the ignition. "Its 5 mintues from here by car. Its on the corner of Maria Ave and Titan Blvd." I explained. Levi turned on the heater, and fixed the vents so they faced me.

I smiled at him. "Oh, I know where that is. I drive through there everyday." He continued, "you live in that apartment building across the Trost bakery?" I nodded. Soon after Levi pulled out of the parking lot, and we started the drive home.

The drive was short, and I wished we spent longer together but before I knew it we reached my apartment complex. "Thanks for the ride." I said, unbuckling my seatbelt and Levi replied with a nod. I waited for him to say something but he didn't so I took that as a cue to leave.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you later." I picked up my bag, and placed my hand on the door just as Levi spoke. "Brat, I didn't get your name." He called out. I was glad he called out to me, and I turned back to face the man with the sexy grey eyes.

"Eren Jaeger." I answered. The man nodded, "Eren..." He said, testing out the name. Then he shook his head, "Brat suits you better." I frowned, "my name is not brat. Its Eren." I claimed. Levi smirked at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm sure you figured it out, but the name's Levi." I laughed, "yeah I figured that much out." The man playfully scoffed, "then if were done with introductions, I'll let you go."

I nodded, "okay. Bye, Levi." I opened the passenger door, and closed the door behind me. Then a saddness overcame me, _is that it? I wish I could have gotten his number at least..._ I slumped my shoulders and started to enter the front door until a car honked.

I turned back to see a Levi's car, with the window down. I walked to the open window, "yeah?" I asked. "I didn't even get your number, you shitty brat." He feigned anger, "At least visit the cafe, you shit." He fumed.

I smiled, "I'll visit." Levi tried to look uninterested, but it failed him, "whatever." He rolled his eyes. And it just made him look cuter, "I'll visit tomorrow, Levi." Levi looked at me for a moment before speaking, "visit tomorrow, Eren."

I nodded, "I will." Levi nodded back, and his eyes changed back to intense grey orbs. "Now go get inside, brat. Its cold out." The window started to close, and I manged to get one last remark in, "I'm not a brat."

I saw Levi roll his eyes on last time before speeding off, and I walked inside my apartment building. I was greeted by one of the three security guards for my apartment; Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt.

"Hey, Eren." Bertholdt waved. I waved back with my one available hand. "Hey Bert." I nodded towards Annie, who nodded at me back as a sign of acknowledgement. I headed towards the elevator, and pressed the button to go up.

"Crappy day today huh, Jaeger?" I heard Reiner exclaim. I turned back to face the trio, "really? I kinda liked today." I said. I guess I sounded more cheerful than usual, because this even got Annie's usual apathetic attention.

"Really?" Reiner replied with obvious shock in his voice. I heard a ding, and knew the elevator was here. I saw Bert elbow Reiner from the corner of my eye. "That's good, Eren. I'm glad, have a good day." Bert replied.

I chuckled as the elevator door closed, _yeah, I am too. _

_EPILOUGE_

I waited in the elevator as it reached up floor. I fished my pocket for my keys, and decided to check my phone while I was at it. _I wonder if anyone called..._ Then I swore I felt my heart stop. _Ohhhh Shhhiiiitttt. _

**14 missed calls from Mikasa Ackerman**

**6 new voicemails from Mikasa Ackerman**

**24 text messaged from Mikasa Ackerman**

I heard the elevator ding, and the elevator came to a stop on my floor. I sighed as the door opened, and suddenly my eyes widened ten fold. Right outside my apartment door stood Mikasa and Armin. I froze in my tracks, but to no avail.

The two noticed me right away, and Mikasa sprinted towards at a speed that not even light could escape. I jumped at the elevator button to close the doors, but it was too slow. Mikasa jumped in at the last second, and at that moment, I knew I shouldn't have made that promise to Levi, because I, Eren Jaeger, was a dead man.


End file.
